Returning to Square One
by charlenecher728
Summary: 4 weeks before the wedding, Bella is shown the human Edward in 1918. Which one will she fall for again? Will she be able to make it back to the present? Is vampire Edward enough for the rest of her life? Sounds simple enough, but is it? Rated M.
1. Waking Up

EPOV

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I have to be sure that you, yourself is sure that you've made the right choice." Edward said, but barely above a whisper. "You have to endure this before I can damn you to this eternity of darkness and finally make you mine. There is no turning back."

And I sent her back by whispering the forbidden words that I immediately regret once it left my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you." I say again as she drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

BPOV.

After what seemed like 2 hours, I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around me. I was in bed, so I must still be somewhere on Earth. English signs on the walls - must still be in an English speaking country. But where? There are at least, what, 50 places that speak English all around the world. I tried to sit up but a firm hand held rested against my shoulders to restrain me.

"Miss, you need to rest." said a male voice that was like velvet, yet comforting at the same time.

"Carlisle?" I said as I recognized the voice and the face. "Where is Edward? Carlisle?" I asked.

"Miss, how do you know my name?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm Bella." This was getting stranger. Carlisle looked at me like... like he doesn't know me.

"My primary suspicion is that you're suffering from a concussion. But, yes. My name is indeed Carlisle Cullen, but I don't think I recall you. You have a very unusual name."

"Carlisle, my name is short for Isabella. You know that, don't you?" As I recalled the first time I met him. He hasn't called me Isabella since then. So why now?

"No, not until now. Miss Bella, where is your family? I found you in an alleyway by the post office. You were unconscious. So I carried you back here to treat you properly. I think you hit your head pretty hard." He explained.

After that, he didn't say a word and nor did I. I tried to understand what was going on but I couldn't understand why I was in hospital. And why this hospital looked so different from the one I went before. I really need to get out of here.

"Dr. Cullen," I decided to call him this since he doesn't recognize me. But I really can't think of why how this could happen. "I need to go. There's a really important family thing going on and I really need to find them." I gave him the story that I cooked up in my head in a matter of two minutes. I always felt uncomfortable lying to Carlisle, but come to think of it. I have never had a reason to lie to him. Even if I did, he would see past my pretenses.

"Would you like me to escort you safely to your family?" He said, without questioning my lie.

"No! I mean, no, it's fine." I rushed my words out, "Thank you for saving me. Again." And I gave an uneasy laugh. But as soon as the humor was gone and the friendly smile that was on his face disappeared, I realized that I had said too much.

"Again, Isabella?" Carlisle question. If this was the past, Carlisle wasn't so different, he still had a way to trick you into telling him everything.

"Yeah, multiple times. So has Edward."

"Are you in hospital a lot? I don't recognize you, even though I spend all my time here, treating patients. Edward - you keep speaking of this name, who is he?"

"Your adopted son. Don't you remember?"

We spent another moment in silence as if we were trying to figure out what each other's intentions were. I thought back to where I was last. The Alice wedding dress talk, Esme asking me about my transformation date, Carlisle talking about pain relieve. And Edward sending me to bed. Bed... Edward. All I remember is that he was saying something about making sure, and that he was sorry. He kept saying sorry. But what was he sorry for? What is going on? And where is he? And then he whispered in such a speed that I couldn't catch the words if I tried my hardest. I took another look at the things surrounding me, trying to work out how I got here. The hospital was not unpleasant, but it was old. Yet, it felt familiar - like I've been here before. But maybe that was because Carlisle was here with me. Wait... old and Carlisle. I couldn't be where I think I am, could I? I looked into Carlisle's eyes for the answer I was searching for. He eye were the colour of molten honey. The exact colour of Edward's eyes when he had just hunted. I just have to try something.

"Carlisle. I know what you are. I know." I said it again to solder it to his brain. he eith would think I was an idiot or a lunatic if I was wrong.

But I wasn't.

His jaw tightened and the friendly smile on his face has disappeared for the last time. I almost thought I could hear his brain whirring, trying to come up with a response.

"Yes, Bella. I'm a doctor. And -" Instead of waiting for the rest of his sentence, I jumped in head first for the kill.

"There is no point in pretending anymore, Carlisle. I know everything." I paused, as if to deliberately make him wait to hear what I knew. "I really don't know what to say to make you believe me. So how about this. You don't eat or drink anything, not that you don't want to but because you can't. You don't sleep so you spend all your time here in the hospital. When you're hungry, you're eyes turn black and when you're full - like you are now - your eyes are the different shades of honey. But that's only because you're into animals, but otherwise they'd be red. Do I need to keep going or say the actual word as to what you are? Carlisle, I know everything."

"How?" He asked.

"What?"

"How? I said! How do you know all of this?" Carlisle was close to losing his temper. I was afraid. For the first time, I am afraid of Edward's dad and savior. Why? Because if I was right, and he didn't know who Edward was, I could be back in time. Back into the past. Even though, as far as I know, Carlisle has a spotless record. But I was afraid that he would kill me, because I know.

"I told you - Edward; your mind-reading, super talented musician, intellectual son. I'm getting married to him in four weeks. You, Carlisle. Agreed to change me when I'm finally, officially married to him."

"I don't believe you." And it killed me. How was I supposed to go back when the one person I trust doesn't trust me? But I'm determined to do everything I could to make him believe me.

"Carlisle, please. I know the Volturi. The so-called 'royalty' in your world. Aro, Caius and Jane. I know who they all are. I have even met them. It's just somehow by something I'm moving back in time. I don't even know where I am or when this is. You have to believe me." I literally begged him.

"I think I can, if what you're saying it's true. But, tell me something from the future." And with that I told him about our family and how he saved Edward.

"I know this all sounds really absurd to you, but I need to go back. Back to where I belong."

"More absurd than mythical creatures?"

And we both laughed.

"I'm guessing this means you believe me?"

He nodded. "It sounds like my life." He had no idea how a simple gesture like this could make me so happy.

"Where am I, Carlisle? Everything seems so old."

"Isabella, it's 1918. This stiff in the hospital are quite new for us. By far, the newest. Chicago is a fairly modern city. But since you claimed that you come from the future, these things could seem a bit old for you." Carlisle said as he opened the curtain that surrounded us.

"It's 1918? I'm in Chicago?" I said in realization "Carlisle, you have to let me go. I have to find Edward, he must be here!"

"Here?" Carlisle exclaimed in confusion. "I thought he was in the future."

"The human one." I said simply. And that's all he needed to hear to let me go. He showed me the way to the exit.

"Good luck, Bella. If you need anything, come back here to find me." He shouted as I walked out onto the streets of 1918 Chicago.

I walked around the market, the alleyways, and even the public toilets. But still no Edward. Where could he be? He must be here, otherwise I'm not sure what I'll do. I won't make it in time for the wedding. And I don't even know how to get back.


	2. Hide And Seek

**AN: **Sorry, everyone who was into this story before, I know I haven't been updating at all, but I do hope that you guys will still support me. But anyways. This is Chapter 2. :) Enjoy!

I walked the streets of 1918 Chicago with my head down. I have never felt so out of place. I was the only one in the whole female population that was wearing jeans. And a t-shirt. Everybody looked so formal. They were in shirts and dresses looking dignified. And not to mention beautiful.

Then suddenly, I fell head first into a warm, hard chest of somebody. Almost immediately, I looked up. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going, I'm really sorry." I found myself staring into a pair of deep green eyes. The kind that could make you forget your name.

"It's quite alright." He smiled crookedly. "Are you alright, Miss?" The sound of my lullaby found my ears. I found him. I have finally found him. I nodded manically.

"Edward..." I breathed.

But he was already long gone.

"Edward.." I kept whispering. I immediately turned around. Where is he? I looked further, beyond the heads of many city walkers. I found him. I found that mop of bronze tousled hair. I found him. I was rushing past people, I kept pushing to go faster, as fast as I can so that I could stare into those eyes again. I could memorize his human face, I could feel the heat of him radiating off of me while he held me in his arms. I need his touch, I craved for it. People were now staring at me like I was a maniac, the type that should be let out of prison. As I pushed, I heard voices. Voices in my head that urged me to go faster, that told me which way he was heading. There was a part of me, that wished I had found him. If I hadn't found him, I won't have to watch him put his arms around that tiny waist of a beautiful woman. I wouldn't have to see that his arm was already taken by someone so stunning.

I looked for more, indications of what the girl looked like, whether or not she was worthy of my Edward. _My_ Edward, was no more. Just Edward. I couldn't help myself, I felt myself slipping underneath tiredness. I couldn't feel my legs and I couldn't breathe. My heart has never beaten so fast before, not the time when he kissed me, not the time when he had shown me what he looked like under the moonlight. This, I need to find him feeling, it's killing me.

I didn't know what else I can do, or could do. My feet stapled to the earth beneath me, and I yelled on top of my voice.

"EDWARD!" I plead. Please, please, some higher power, let me find him again. Please, I'll give you anything you want, anything at all.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!" I shouted once again. Suddenly, realization hits me, and I realized that I might be stuck here and will never find Edward again. I fell down on the ground and I hugged my knees against my chest. I sobbed and sobbed.

Until seconds later, a feather light tap on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

"Miss, are you well? I saw you crying from a distance, are you alright?" said the velvet voice that I conjure up in my dreams. I looked up and I saw those emerald like eyes staring back at me intently. I found him again. Finally.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." I replied.

"Alright, good. Bye, Miss."

He's leaving. Again. I can't let him do that, I have only just found him.

"Wait," I blurted. "I don't have anywhere to go. I don't know where I am or anything. I don't know anyone here."

"Well, do you want to come home with me? We have rooms at the family house." How desperately I waited for him to ask me that.

"Is it a lot of trouble?" I questioned.

"Not at all. My house is this way, we can jump on the carriage if you want." He slid out his hand to indicate where the carriage was kept. I followed him. This was all happening too fast, it was as if by magic, he suddenly came into view and swept me off of my feet once more. I missed how he held my hand as we walked along a street, I wondered if that'll happen again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) Reviews are like Edward asking to get onto the carriage :) Thanks!


End file.
